Riley's Ramblings
by RileysHell
Summary: Random, short, and not connected to any of my previous stories. This is just some of the things that I write, most of them out of the blue. No beta.
1. Time Stamps

6:15

Alarm goes off, Jane rolls over and slams her hand on the phone. Accidentally turns off the alarm.

8:10

Phone rings. Frost. Jane says fifteen bad words before call is over.

8:53

Jane arrives at BPD. Cranky. Frost and Korsak need to recap the meeting to her. Maura comes up with coffee. Jane forever grateful.

9:14

Jane trips in the stairs, bruises her right arm. Takes the elevator the remaining floors to the morgue.

9:25

Done complaining about her morning to Maura who offers a comforting hand on arm but picks wrong arm. Jane says five more bad words.

9:30

Takes elevator back up to Homicide. Stands perfectly still the entire ride. Doesn't rush out as usual, but careful steps when door has opened. Korsak rolls his eyes at her entrance.

9:31

Maura texts her apology one more time, just in case, before resuming autopsy.

9:42

Frost and Jane head out to resume the hunt for a witness to their latest murder. Jane lets Frost drive. Maura almost sends a third text.

10:33

Maura calls Jane but no one answers. Frost and Jane wander the streets in search of their witness. Korsak chats with Angela down in the café.

11:49

Maura calls again to see if Jane wants lunch. Still no answer. Maura finds it odd. Jane and Frost discuss the likeliness of them finding their witness. Korsak tries to call Jane. Then tries Frost. No answer.

12:02

Maura goes up to Homicide, meets Korsak. They exchange failed attempts at reaching the detectives. Decides to try one more time before going out to look for them. Same result.

12:04

Korsak and Maura run into Angela in the lobby. Korsak comes up with a believable lie.

Jane and Frost head back to the car. Drives back to headquarter.

12:19

Frost and Jane enter BPD, go to the café for coffee. Angela says Korsak and Maura left a few minutes ago. Frost and Jane exchange looks in the elevator.

12:23

Korsak has really no idea where to drive. Doesn't tell Maura who once again tries to call.

Frost sets a new record at paper ball basketball. Jane shakes her head while writing down the distance on the board. Angela finds a new recipe she has to try.

12:34

Maura is about to get hysterical, and Korsak calls Angela and finds out the duo has returned. Maura gets angry instead.

Jane is getting hungry.

12:43

Jane and Frost go to the Robber for lunch. Korsak parks the car in the garage. Maura hurries out and to the elevator.

12:45

Maura goes back down to the café, frustrated and mad.

Jane notices Frost's phone isn't in its holster as he takes off his jacket before sitting down. Mocks him but then gets mocked back when she takes off her jacket to reveal an empty holster on her hip.

Angela finds out Frost and Jane are missing and yell at Korsak for not telling her right away.

12:48

Frost and Jane decide to take lunch back to BPD. Try to figure out where their phones might be while waiting for food.

Cavanaugh overhears the conversation in the café and seriously considers retiring before ordering Korsak and Maura up to Homicide with him.

12:55

Korsak tries to do some computer magic to locate the phones, but fails. Goes to find someone who knows that stuff. Maura paces until the heel on her shoe breaks.

13:05

Jane and Frost get in the car with their lunch.

Computer guy locates Frost's phone.

13:09

Frost and Jane take the elevator up to Homicide. Greeted by one frustrated, one furious, and two worried faces. Jane says two more bad words.

13:10

Maura blurts out how worried she was before starting to cry and heads down to the morgue. Jane wants to follow but is stopped by Cavanaugh.

Frost feels like a moron when he realizes his phone has fallen under his seat in the car.

Angela gives Jane her well-known "I worry about you every day because you're a cop"-speech. Jane doesn't listen.

13:13

Korsak makes Frost locate Jane's phone. He sighs and says he's going out to lunch after seeing the result.

Cavanaugh wants to know how they both could lose their phones at the same time. Both are clueless.

13:17

Cavanaugh is getting to old for this shit and closes the door to his office.

Frost starts eating. Jane heads down to the morgue.

13:19

Maura sits by her desk with her broken shoe in her hands. Jane enters. Picks up her phone from the couch. Maura glares at her. Jane starts the apology-speech.

13:20

"I broke my shoe for you!"


	2. Heads or Tails

**A/N: **Inspired by the song "Heads/Tails" by Hotspur.

* * *

My limit is four. All this time I have been wondering how many men could enter her life before I crashed. It is four. The wall that keep me from telling her everything is slowly torn apart, brick by brick as I watch her disappear off to another date. A new man, a new slap in the face, and the strength I need to sit through the recaps is wearing thin. No one wants to see the object of their affection head out for a date, in a beautiful dress, looking as stunning as always. And you certainly don't want to hear all about it the next day. I know that Tim was invited in for drinks, but never saw him again. I know that Dave had a habit of interrupting people all the time, even her! I know how Greg pulled out the chair and held the door for her, but couldn't take no for an answer. And I know that James treats her like she deserves, and I know they are out on their sixth date tonight.

How do you tell your best friend that you love her? How do you explain that you want to be the one to make her smile, take her out to dinner and kiss her in the rain? I stare at the dark street while I try to figure out what I will do when she gets home. All I know is that I can't take it anymore. I can't watch her slip away from me without trying. Maybe it will ruin our friendship, but I'm pretty sure I can't be in love with her and still be her best friend if she rejects me tonight. Maybe it's for the best if I run away after tonight. Maybe I need the distance.

I'm sitting outside her front door when they show up. Her smile is visible from far away and makes me smile while my heart is in pain. It's a strange feeling when your heart doesn't see the same as your mind; the man by her side. She's holding his arm while they talk and walk slowly. For a second I feel bad that I'm about to ruin her night. Her smile fades away when she looks up and sees me.

"Jane? What are you doing here?"

They stop a few steps away from me, and reality takes over. I can't speak, I don't know what to say and I just look at her. She has a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything okay?" she continues.

I slowly shake my head and sigh. She immediately turns to James, and he smiles.

"I'll call you tomorrow" he says before he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Of course he has to be a freaking gentleman. As he leaves, Maura walks up to me, takes my arm and pulls me up. She doesn't say a word until we're safe inside.

"What's going on?"

She steps out of her shoes while I desperately try to come up with something to say. But I have no idea how to explain anything. I lean against the wall, and to make things even worse for me, she comes up to me and places her hand on my arm.

"Talk to me, please. What's wrong?"

_[Call it in the air, heads or tails]_

I know I'm stuck, it's too late to back out and I suddenly feel sick and want to throw up.

"I don't know… it hurts. I can't do this anymore, you, him… I can't."

She's clearly trying to put the pieces together, and I have to fight the urge to wrap my arms around her while I look at her. Every inch of my body wants to pull her close.

"What are you trying to say? What hurts?"

"Everything" I sigh and step away from her.

"Being so damn close but so far away. Seeing them come and go, fearing that one of them will stay…"

I walk over to the living room, but I'm too nervous to stand still, so I start pacing. My hands are cold and I rest them on my face for a second, imagining they can somehow calm me down. But it doesn't work when Maura sneaks up on me.

"You're talking in riddles. I don't know what you mean."

I pull away from her as she's about to touch me again and hurry over to the other side of the room.

"Who is 'him'?" she asks.

"Who do you think?" I snap back.

"James? What does he have to do with you, and this?"

She tilts her head like she always does when she's frustrated or confused, and I realize that she actually has no idea what I'm talking about.

"You really don't know, do you?"

It comes out more sarcastically than intended which she notices of course.

"Know what? You're talking about coming and going, close and far away and something that hurts. I can't read your mind."

I stare at her from across the room and my pulse starts racing when I think of what I'm about to do. It only takes a few long steps across the floor before I'm standing right in front of her. The concern in her eyes is quickly replaced by surprise by the lack of space between us.

"Ja-"

I know she's about to say my name with the voice that makes me do whatever she wants, so I kiss her. I force myself on her, as tenderly as I can, and let my head and worries rest. She doesn't move at first, but I can't seem to care. All I care about is the touch of her lips and how it seems to eliminate all the muscles in my body. I feel like I'm about to crumble. And then she starts to back away. My arms immediately wrap around her and keep her from moving.

"Don't pull away…" I whisper.

"Jane…"

I cut her off once again with a kiss while she tries to break free. But I'm too strong for her, and she finally gives up, only to look down and move her lips out of my reach. I take what I get and plant a kiss on the top of her head.

"What are you doing?" she asks softly while she puts her hands on my shoulders, trying to push me away.

"I can't stand watching someone else trying to steal you. I'm done trying to fake interest in your dates. I hate them."

Her head falls to my shoulder, and I can hear the pieces as they fall in place in her head. She slowly shakes her head and her hands still.

"Jane…"

"No, don't 'Jane' me. Not like that. It's not fair!"

Her head snaps back up.

"Not fair? No, it's not fair! You can't ambush me like this!"

Her voice gets angrier with every word, and I have to fight to hold on to her as she tries to push me away. Somehow I knew this would happen, I was prepared. Or so I thought.

"You can't just waltz in here and…I don't even know what you're doing!"

She gives me a final shove and breaks free from my arms. By the time I'm done mourning the loss of her in my arms, she's in the kitchen looking out the window. I carefully follow, but make sure to stop a few feet away. I can tell she's crying just from the way she takes a deep, trembling breath.

"I don't think you know what you're doing" she whispers.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm following my heart and taking a risk" I reply.

She's hunched over the sink with her back to me. She shakes her head, again. The silence is so overwhelming that the sound of a tear hitting the sink is painful.

"Why? Why now?" she whispers.

"I couldn't take it anymore."

"No. Why now? Why not three months ago?"

She turns around, revealing teary cheeks.

"Why didn't you do this three months ago, before I managed to convince myself that I was nothing more than a friend to you?"

_[Heads we go to London, and try to save the Queen]_

I'm pretty sure my jaw hits the floor when I realize what's behind her words. But my heart doesn't understand as quickly as my mind, and I walk over to kiss her, but she pulls away.

"No… don't…"

"But… why?"

"I can't do this now, Jane."

She slips past me and tries to dry her eyes.

"Do what? You just said you felt….something for me!"

"I did…"

It hits me, and it hits me hard. She _did_. I feel my whole body crumble into a pile on the floor. She looks sad, but I tell myself not to believe it. Just to shield myself from any more pain. Or so I think.

"That's it? Whatever those feelings were, they are gone?"

She doesn't answer me, doesn't even look at me.

"Maura…"

I take a step closer.

"Am I just your friend now? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me there's nothing left of those feelings? That I'm the only one feeling this."

I carefully place my hand on her arm, hoping she'll turn around.

"You're my best friend" she whispers.

"You have been from the beginning. I tried for so long to find clues, to see if you could possibly feel the same for me. But you never treated me any differently throughout the years. So I stopped torturing myself and accepted that you loved me as a friend…"

I watch as my thumb strokes her arm. She's cold and I step closer, wanting to keep her from freezing. But I can't seem to close the final gap between us.

"I've probably loved you for years, I just didn't see it. You should've told me."

"How could I've known that?"

She turns around to face me, still with the saddest pair of eyes I've seen.

"You're right. But you know now."

I take a chance and close the distance, wrap my arms around her. She doesn't move at all, and I rest my cheek against the top of her head.

_[Tails we go to Paris, and try our hand in romance. I need a chance to show you, I can take you anywhere]_

"We have to try, Maura. We're so good together."

"You don't get it, Jane!" she complains.

"What if we don't work? What if we crash and burn?"

The fact that she's still in my arms and even resting her hands on me is a good sign I have to believe.

"You don't do what if's" I point out.

"I know, but this is more important than some stupid theory. This is real. You always throw yourself in situations without thinking. You see things black and white. This is not black and white. This is us, our friendship. The very best part of my life is at stake."

"And it can be so much better!"

I force her to look at me.

"We just have to try…"

A new tear falls down her cheek, and I resist the urge to wipe it away. She starts shaking her head slowly, and I watch her getting ready to shoot me down once again, but I can't give up.

"Look. I'm not rich, I have to work my ass off to take you to Rome or Paris or whatever. But I would do it without a doubt. I can't spoil you with all the things you deserve. I can't even cook a fancy dinner or pick out a wine that you like. But I sure as hell know how to love you like you deserve to be loved."

Once again she breaks free from my embrace and walks away only to stop and look at me.

"I can't lose you Jane. I don't know if I dare to take the risk. But I need to be alone now. Can you please leave?"

Her voice is ordering me, while her body language is asking. But the look in her eyes is begging me to leave, and I can't understand how she expects me to walk away right now. Every inch of my skin wants to feel her, every part of my body wants to curl into a ball and stay in her arms forever. And she wants me to leave all that behind and walk out.

"Please, I need you to go…" she whispers.

I run my hands through my hair and take a deep breath. Then I force myself to turn around and walk away. I realize as I shut the door behind me, that my entire future is in her hands.

_[So call it in the air]_

* * *

**_PS._**_ I know this might not be the ending you want, but I don't know if there ever will be a second chapter to this one. So I decided to let you make up your own ending/evt chapter two :) _


	3. Drunken confessions

Maura pushed open the door to the Dirty Robber and scanned the room. The night was still young and the bar was crowded with people. But no sign of Jane. She fought her way towards the bar where she managed to get the attention of Murray. He stopped to lift an arm and point to the back of the room. Maura smiled and nodded shortly before she found her way to the back. And in the last booth was Jane, lying on her back, with her legs bent at the knees and feet firmly planted on the floor. An arm fumbled for a glass on the table, and somehow she managed to drink while lying down, without choking.

"Jane?" Maura set down her purse on the table and stopped next to Jane's knees. The brunette was still in her work clothes and Maura suspected 'paperwork' actually had meant 'shots'.

"Maura! Hey! You came!" Jane was obviously very happy to see her, but Maura sighed.

"Yes, I did. I thought you were working late tonight?"

Jane sat up slowly, light headed and in need of support to turn around to a proper seating position. "Yeah… but I am. See." She pointed to two glasses on the table, one empty, the other half full. "I am working… on that one." She leaned down with her chin on the table, staring at the glass in front of her. "It's too drunk…"

"I think you are the one who's too drunk. Come on, let's get you home." Maura reached for Jane's arm, but Jane pulled back, overreacting so much that Maura was scared for a second.

"NO! Don't touch me! I'm not going. Not with you. No. Nuh-uh!" Jane grabbed her glass and emptied it.

Maura looked nervously around in case someone had heard them, but the music seemed to have been too loud. She took a seat opposite Jane and folded her hands in her lap. She sat still, looking at Jane who was still occupied with the glasses. When Murray had called Maura and asked her to pick up Jane, Maura knew something was wrong. Only a few times during the years had Maura witnessed Jane getting drunk, alone. And there was always a reason why.

Jane eventually looked up at Maura and sighed. Both glasses were empty and not interesting anymore. She tilted her head and a smile showed up. "Wanna buy me a drink? I can't find my card…"

"No" Maura said firmly.

"Why not?! I thought you were my friend…" The nice smile quickly turned into pouting and Maura had to hold back a smile.

"I am your friend. And that's why I won't buy you a drink. You've had enough. And as your friend, I'm here to get you home safely."

"Boring!" Jane stated loud and clear before she started to get up. "Fine, I'll get my own drink." She almost fell out of the booth, and Maura was quick to get up and offer a hand.

"Jane, just let me take you home. You won't get another drink from Murray anyway."

Jane moved her arm as far away as possible from Maura's outreached hand. She scoffed and started making her way to the bar, stumbling. Maura took a deep breath before she picked up her purse and went after Jane. Navigating through the crowd seemed to be rather difficult for the detective as she stumbled and bumped into people, but she made it to the bar, with Maura close behind.

"Hey Murray! Can I get a beer?" Jane smiled. Maura softly shook her head and smiled behind Jane's back. She recognized that innocent tone in Jane's voice and the sweet smile that usually got the detective whatever she wanted. But Murray knew her too well.

"No way, Rizzoli, you've had enough tonight."

"Come on!" Jane pouted, but the man shook his head and turned his attention to other customers. Jane sighed and turned around to Maura. "Can you believe this guy? I mean, really?"

"Jane…" Maura smiled, preparing to bargain with a five year old. "I have beer. If you come home with me, you can have one. Or maybe two." She almost batted her eyes, but stopped herself.

"If I come home with you?" Jane repeated and shot her friend a questioning look.

Maura simply nodded, not at all on the same level as Jane was. Because Jane smiled, slyly, and took a step towards Maura.

"Dr. Isles, I think I might take you up on that invitation" she flirted. And then she froze. "Wait! Jack isn't there, is he?"

"No, he's not. Why would you think so?"

"Because you're all lovey dovey and crap… I can't stand it. He's so freaking sweet to you that my teeth hurt!"

Maura giggled and shook her head.

"He's not there. Now let's go."

She placed a hand on Jane's back, out of habit, and Jane jumped from the touch.

"I can walk… no need to push" she mumbled barely audible.

Maura shook her head once again in confusion, but managed to guide Jane out from the Robber and to her car without touching.

The ride back to Maura was filled with silence as Jane seemed to doze off. Maura was lost in deep thoughts on Jane's behavior and couldn't understand why Jane was avoiding her. The detective was drunk, for sure, but she had never shied away like that before. Jane woke up as Maura stopped the car outside her home. They didn't say a word as they walked inside, and Jane headed straight for the fridge in search of her beer. Maura hung up her coat and slowly made her way to the kitchen island.

"Jane? Is something wrong? Have I done anything to upset you?"

"You?" Jane repeated and twisted of the cap. "You're not capable of doing something wrong, are you? Eh… no, you're too perfect Maura."

Maura watched as Jane took a large sip of her beer while walking over to the couch to lie down. "I am not perfect, Jane. But you seem to be upset with me."

"I'm not. I'm just… drunk."

Maura went over to Jane on the couch and looked down at her. Slowly she reached down and grabbed Jane's hand. Jane jolted up and crawled towards the end of the couch. She sat down on the arm of the couch and glared at Maura.

"What the hell? Don't scare me like that…"

"I was just touching your hand. Don't make it worse than it is.

"Yeah, well… I'm drunk. You shouldn't sneak up on a drunk" Jane mumbled.

A new swig of the beer. Maura decided to try again, but as soon as she stretched out her hand, Jane leaned back to escape. It ended with Jane falling down on the floor, spilling the rest of her beer, and Maura not knowing if she should laugh or cry.

"Jane! Are you alright?" Maura instinctively went over to help her friend up again.

"Maura! Don't! Just don't touch me!" Jane said loudly. "Just leave me alone."

Maura stood speechless and watched as Jane fumbled to get back up on her feet. The liquid on the floor was ignored by both, and Jane was quick to replace her empty bottle with a new one. Maura followed her into the kitchen and cornered Jane by the counter.

"Why can't I touch you? Suddenly you avoid me like I'm a plague. What is wrong?"

"Don't ask. You won't like the answer."

Maura tilted her head and held Jane's gaze. "Try me, because I just asked."

Jane was silent and just stared at Maura. They were just inches apart, and Jane made sure to glue herself to the counter in fear of accidentally brushing against Maura. "No" she mumbled.

Maura let out a soft sigh. "Jane." It was more of an order than a plea.

"Because I might jump your bones! Happy now?" The words spilled from Jane's mouth before she was aware of it. The staring contest continued until Jane realized the look on Maura's face was confusion, but not the kind of confusion she was expecting. She started laughing and found the courage to push Maura away. "You don't know what I mean!"

Jane headed for the couch again, but Maura caught up with her before she was even out of the kitchen. The bottle in Jane's hand was snapped by Maura who went straight to the sink and poured out the beer. Jane stood mesmerized and watched her beer disappearing down the drain. "That was my beer" she croaked.

"Technically, it was my beer. I was the one who bought it" Maura replied casually and put the empty bottle down on the counter. She crossed her arms over her chest like she was waiting for Jane to make the next move.

"Technically?" Jane just stood there, big eyes and mouth open.

"Yes" Maura nodded. "But if you want, you can have another. And I promise I won't take it from you."

"Okay… good" Jane mumbled and went over to the fridge again.

"If…" Maura stepped in her way and blocked the door. "You tell me why I had to end my date with Jack to pick you up, and why you won't let me touch you."

"Never mind. I don't want that beer anyway" Jane mumbled again and turned around. She went out to the hallway to find her jacket.

"Jane, wait." Maura hurried after Jane who had yet to remember that she didn't have a jacket. "I just want to know what's wrong. You are not yourself tonight."

"No, just… drop it. And where the hell is my jacket?" Jane ran her fingers through her hair in frustration while she looked around.

"Jane. Tell me." Maura put a firm hand on Jane's arm and felt how the detective tensed.

"I fucking hate Jack!"

"What!? Why?"

"Because he takes you away from me. He gets you."

"He doesn't take me away from you."

"Yes, he does!"

"Jane. No one can take me away from you. Just because I'm seeing Jack doesn't mean I'm no longer your friend."

"Damn it, woman, you don't get it. I freaking love you! I hate him because he gets to kiss you and touch you and hold you. All those things I wish I could do. He gets to take you out while I'm home alone drinking my stupid beer because I can't stand knowing he's kissing you. And I can't stand your touch because I'm so close to losing all control around you. And now I'm going home before I do something stupid!" Jane was out the door and halfway down the driveway before Maura, who had been rendered speechless, managed to react.

"Jane, please stay!" She ran after Jane but struggled to keep up with her.

"No. Don't do this, don't stop me" Jane replied through gritted teeth. She kept walking, faster and faster, and Maura knew better than to chase the detective. So she stopped.

"I'm coming over tomorrow. And you better be there!" she called after Jane, not meaning it as a threat but it still sounded that way.

Jane was stretched out on the couch, on her stomach with one arm hanging off the couch. She had been lying like that the whole morning. There was a game on but she didn't even know the teams. She just stared at the screen with a blank expression on her face. She physically felt like crap, and probably looked that way too. But for some reason she wasn't feeling anything special. She wasn't terrified or nervous, or even embarrassed. Even though she had spilled her guts, which she never thought she would do, for some unexplainable reason she kept calm. The only thing she could focus on was to be sure she would reach the bathroom, or even the sink, if she felt like throwing up.

The sound she had been expecting all day came a little after two. Maura was knocking on her door. Jane still didn't react and was motionless on the couch. The second knock was followed by her name. "Jane. I know you're there. Open the door."

When Jane didn't open the door, Maura used her key to let herself in. She closed the door behind her before she looked at Jane on the couch. "Are you not feeling well?" she asked and took a few careful steps towards the couch.

"What gave it away?" Jane mumbled sarcastically.

Maura smiled relieved and took of her jacket. She preferred sarcastic-Jane over silent-Jane anytime. "Have you eaten anything today?"

Jane just made a grunting sound. "No food, alright. How about water?" Maura continued. Another grunt and Maura shook her head and found a bottle of water in the fridge. She put the bottle down on the table before she muted the tv. "You should at least drink some water." She looked at Jane who slowly sat up and grabbed the bottle.

"I kinda wish Murray had called you earlier last night. He was the one who called you, right?" Jane almost whispered.

"Yes." Maura sat down and waited while Jane emptied the bottle. Jane felt Maura's eyes on her and tried to ignore it. She knew what was coming, she knew why Maura was there. Jane leaned back and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled and stared at the table in front of her. She wasn't quite sure what she was apologizing for, but it didn't matter. Maura simply shook her head but offered no reply. Jane patiently waited for the letdown, the lecture or whatever Maura was there to do. But she was totally unprepared for Maura's question.

"Do you want to watch a movie? Maybe order a pizza?"

Jane turned confused to Maura. "What?"

"Isn't that what people usually do after a night out?"

Jane was too hungover and sick to even try to understand Maura at that point, and just nodded. "Yeah… okay."

"Great" Maura smiled. "I'll even let you decide which movie. Would you find us something to drink while I order?"

Jane nodded slowly and watched as Maura called to order their pizza. She knew something was going on, but trying to decipher Maura was useless. So Jane stood up, slowly, and walked to the kitchen to find something to drink. It turned out the task was easier said than done. Jane stared into her fridge and tried to think. She was not touching anything with alcohol, and it was probably too early for wine even for Maura. It left Jane with two options; half a carton of orange juice that she had opened a week ago, or water. She grabbed two bottles of water and put them down on the counter. Maura was on the phone with their usual pizza place and was walking towards the kitchen. As soon as she hung up, Maura looked at Jane and the two bottles of water. "I didn't have anything else" Jane mumbled.

"That's fine. The food should be here in twenty minutes."

"Okay… I think I'll take a shower first."

Jane had just passed Maura when the doctor turned around. "Oh, just one more thing, Jane."

"What?" Jane stopped.

"Did you mean it? Do you really want to be the one who gets to kiss me and hold me?"

Of course Maura didn't let it go, of course she had to blindside Jane like that. It shouldn't be so shocking, but Jane froze and forgot to breathe for a few seconds. She stared down at the floor and tried to figure out what to say. Was there a way to avoid that question? Could she joke it off? Seconds passed and Maura patiently watched Jane struggling for words. Jane desperately tried to remember the night before and what she had said, but she had to forfeit. So she picked the only logical word she could think of, a word that could change things, for better or worse.

"Yes."

She carefully looked up at Maura who responded with a simple nod. "Alright. Good." Then she smiled and grabbed the two bottles of water on her way to the couch.

"W- Mau….What?!" Jane stuttered. She took a few steps forward and watched as Maura put down the bottles and turned to her. "That's what you have to say? Good?"

"Yes" Maura replied only to frustrate Jane even more.

"Why? Why is it good that I just made a huge scratch in our friendship that will never go away?"

Maura laughed softly and walked over to Jane. "It's good…because I ended things with Jack earlier today."

"Why?" It came out before Jane knew it, and she tried to hide just how stupid she felt.

Maura moved closer and put a hand on Jane's arm, her thumb slowly stroking the bare skin. "Because he was my second choice. I just didn't know I actually had a choice. Until last night."

Jane swallowed and looked from the hand on her arm to the familiar eyes looking back at her. "But…" She had no idea what words were supposed to follow so she silenced. Maura smiled as she moved closer, removing the distance left between them.

"And I thought you were a good detective… How many more clues do you need, Jane? Just kiss me."

Jane wondered for a moment why she was the one who had to make the move, but she dismissed the thought quickly. And all of those empty feelings she had earlier vanished, and were replaced with ten different shades of excitement mixed with shyness. She needed to breathe deeply a couple of times before she even managed to make a move. In lack of words to explain just how the whole world had just been lifted off her shoulders, she sighed and placed her hand on the side of Maura's face. She leaned slightly forward and let gravity do the rest. Just as their lips touched, Maura slipped her arms around Jane's waist and forced her closer. Jane was unaware of the hum she had let escape until Maura smiled against her lips.

"Oh my god…" Jane whispered as they pulled back.

"Not all scratches have to represent something bad" Maura remarked.

Jane laughed shortly and nodded while she let her fingers run through Maura's hair. "Apparently not…" She leaned against Maura, forehead to forehead, and smiled. "I'm so glad you're such a stubborn and persistent woman right now…"


End file.
